


Spider-Jane: Enter Venom

by CoreyWW



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mary Jane is Spider-Woman, Drama, F/F, Gen, High School, Implied Relationships, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: Somehow, Liz Allan finds out Mary Jane is Spider-Woman. When she goes to confront Liz for answers, she surprised to find out why: the Symbiote found itself a new host ...In the "Spider-Jane and Her Amazing Friends" AU where Mary Jane is the one bitten by the spider to become Spider-Woman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this requires a bit of an explanation.
> 
> I came up with an AU recently (obviously inspired by Spider-Gwen) where Mary Jane is the one bitten by the radioactive spider and becomes Spider-Woman. Admittedly the main reason I started of this AU was as an excuse to possibly write Mary Jane/Gwen Stacy shipfics, but as it went on I had a lot of fun thinking of ways this world could diverge, and one of my favorite ideas was the idea of Liz Allan (in this world Mary Jane's ex-best friend) becoming Venom.
> 
> This fic is an idea the first meeting between the two of them after Liz becomes Venom.
> 
> Admittedly, I'm not sure how much of an audience there will be for this or the AU in general, if people show interest I might do a big masterpost of all my ideas and maybe write some more fics here and there in it. Anyway, I hope some of you out there do like it :)

_This isn’t gonna end well,_ MJ thought as she walked to Liz’s table in the lunchroom.

Liz was sitting alone, no food with her. Her hand were tented, fingers laced.

She’d been waiting for MJ. That much was obvious.

Liz looked up without emotion as MJ approached.

MJ glared at her.

“ _Liz_ ,” MJ said coldly.

Liz didn’t so much as blink.

“ _Spider-Woman,”_ Liz said softly, drowned out by the rabble of the lunchroom.

MJ stared at Liz and sat down across from her.

Liz gave a smirk.

“Oh, so _now_ you want to hang out with me?” Liz said sarcastically. “How sweet.”

MJ took a deep breath.

“How?” MJ said.

“How what?” Liz said.

“How do you--” MJ lowered her voice. “How do you _know_?”

Liz’s smile widened.

“What? You don’t want to guess?” Liz said. “Come on, it’ll be _fun_!”

MJ said nothing, just glared at her.

Liz rolled her eyes.

“Oh right, I guess you can’t joke around if you’re not in your costume,” Liz said. “Helps you forget how much you hate being Mary Jane, huh? Because Spider-Woman is funny and a hero and you’re just ... _you_.”

MJ shivered. She was _right_ , but MJ had never told anyone that. Sure, she was sure Gwen and Peter might get that idea, but not anybody else.

Liz tilted her head.

“Hit a nerve?” Liz said.

“Just tell me how, Liz,” MJ said.

Liz shrugged. She reached for her shoulder and lifted some of her shirt fabric.

“A little birdy told me,” Liz said.

“What are you--” MJ started, but then she saw it. For just a moment, the fabric Liz had lifted up turned _black_.

It was the Symbiote.

MJ’s eyes widened in horror.

Liz grinned.

“Noooow she gets it,” Liz said. “Gotta say, having a suit that can change to whatever I want saves a lot of money.” She chuckled. “Feels _amazing_ too.”

“Liz, are you _insane_?” MJ said. “You have no idea what that suit is! How did it even end up on you, how--”

“You know, MJ, it’s _crazy_ how interesting you find me now,” Liz said. “It’s good talking like this, don’t you think?”

“Liz, this isn’t funny! That thing is ALIVE. It changes you! It--”

“I’m not stupid. I _know_ it’s alive,” Liz said. “After all, how do you think I suddenly learned all this about you?” She looked down at her shirt. “We’ve been becoming good friends, the two of us.”

MJ felt unsettled. Liz could somehow communicate with this thing? She at least seemed to _think_ she could. Either she was going nuts or the Symbiote was even more dangerous than MJ thought.

“Liz,” MJ said with a growl. “If you don’t take that suit off right now, I’ll--”

“You’ll _what_?” Liz said, her voice getting harsh. “You’ll hit me? You can try, but _we’re_ stronger than you’ll ever be.”

 _We?_ MJ thought.

Liz laughed, putting her hand to her forehead.

“Oh no, wait wait,” Liz said. “You’ll call the police? Like that’d help. What would your story even be? ‘My best friend is covered in black space goo and I know because I’m Spider-Woman?’ Yeah, sounds legit!”

“Liz, stop, this is--”

“Wait, no.” Liz put one finger up. “I know exactly what you should do.” She leaned forward. “Why don’t you try to hurt my loved ones? We know you’re _so good_ at that.”

MJ felt her chest sink.

“ _What_ did you say?” MJ said.

Liz shrugged.

“Just stating a fact,” Liz said. “After all ... you’re the reason why your dad died, right?”

MJ couldn’t say anything. She could hardly catch her breath.

“Oh, and let’s not forget Parker’s uncle, him too,” Liz said. “And that’s just all the people you’ve hurt _so far_.”

MJ tried to act like that didn’t get to her.

 _It’s the Symbiote_ , MJ thought. _It was inside your head, of course it knows what you were thinking. What you’re afraid of. It’s just messing with you, just ignore it--_

Liz giggled.

“See MJ,” Liz said, “It’s like this. There’s really nothing you can do to stop us from doing whatever we want. And even if you tried, we just want to remind you ... you may think we’re the bad guy ...” Liz pointed at MJ. “But so far, _Mary Jane Watson_ is the only one at this table with a body count. So who’s _really_ the bad guy?”

Liz stood up.

“You think about that,” Liz said, “before _MJ_ finds a way to kill precious little Gwen ... and not even _Spider-Woman_ will be able to save her.”

MJ sat in stunned silence as the bell rang.

Liz looked up casually and smiled. She gave MJ a sarcastic pat on the back. “Welp, see you in class, girl!”

MJ watched as Liz walked, almost _skipping_ , away while her words festered in MJ’s mind ...


End file.
